Ash Ketchum Meets The Swan Princess
Ash Ketchum Meets The Swan Princess is another Pokémon crossover film by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Ash and his friends (along with Kronk, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, and Gurgi) met a beautiful princess named Odette and they help her reunite with Prince Derek and break the spell cast by Rothbart, whom The Horned King, Creeper, Shere Khan, Team Rocket, and The Crime Empire work for. Trivia *Kronk Pepikrankenitz, Zhane, Korra, Mako (Legend of Korra), Bolin, Asami Sato, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, The Horned King, Creeper, Shere Khan, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), and The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, The Penguin, Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator) guest star in this film. *Unlike DisneyAnimeManiac's original version of Winnie the Pooh Meets The Swan Princess, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Pokémon films, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, TaleSpin: Plunder and Lightning, The Black Cauldron, and Batman: Mask of the Phantasm. *The only reason why Kronk, Zhane, Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami Sato are in this film (and its sequels) is because The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, and Zazu are the only members of Daniel Esposito's Pooh's Adventures team to guest star in The Land Before Time/Swan Princess films (due to Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess being the final crossover version of the real film to take place before the Disneyland version of Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic!). *The Crime Empire, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), The Horned King, Creeper, and Shere Khan will work for Rothbart in this film. *Like in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Swan Princess (in which Winnie the Pooh and Piglet were kidnapped with Odette) and Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Swan Princess (in which Timon and Pumbaa were kidnapped with Odette), Ash, Pikachu, Korra, Asami Sato, Baloo, King Louie, Taran, and Eilonwy will get kidnapped with Odette. *The only reason why King Louie is guest starring in this film (and its sequels) is because Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Swan Princess was made before he joined the Jungle Adventure Crew, Genie will be the only member of the crew to guest star in The Land Before Time/Swan Princess films, and both characters will be absent in The Lion King/Ronald McDonald/Swan Princess sequels. *The storyline continues in Ash Ketchum Meets The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain, Ash Ketchum Meets The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure, Ash's Adventures of The Swan Princess Christmas, Ash Ketchum Meets The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale, Ash Ketchum Meets The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today, Ash Ketchum Meets The Swan Princess: Royally Undercover, Ash Ketchum Meets The Swan Princess: A Royal Myztery, and Ash Ketchum Meets The Swan Princess: Kingdom of Music. *Warner Bros. (which released the first three Pokémon films and the Batman franchise) is the parent company of New Line Cinema (which theatrically distributed The Swan Princess), which is why this film will use the 2011 Warner Bros. Pictures/New Line Cinema combo logo. *Baloo and King Louie will see Jean-Bob, Speed, and Puffin again in Timon and Pumbaa's World of Color. *Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Kronk, Zhane, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, and Baloo will see Odette again in Pooh's Adventures of The Future is Wild and face Rothbart again in Pooh's Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7. *Baloo, Bagheera and King Louie will see Jean-Bob, Speed and Puffin again in Thomas' Adventures of the Jungle Book. *Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, and Gurgi will see Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Jean-Bob, Speed and Puffin again in Thomas' Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7.. *This film takes place after Littlefoot's Search for The Black Cauldron (which explains Ash and his friends already knowing Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur, and Grugi and facing The Horned King and Gurgi), Ash's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove (which explains Ash, Taran, and their friends already knowing Kronk), and Thomas' Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove '' (Which Kronk told Ash and his friends how he knows Rothbart). *Both ''The Black Cauldron and The Swan Princess were directed by Richard Rich. *Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur, Grugi, and Creeper were once planned to guest star in The Land Before Time/Swan Princess films, but due to the fact that Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess takes place not only before the Disneyland version of Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic!, but also before the Bloom's Adventures series (including Bloom's Adventures of The Black Cauldron), the characters ended up guest starring alongside The Horned King in the Pokémon/Swan Princess films (including this film) instead to avoid confusion since this film is considered a present-day adventure. *Both Pokémon: The First Movie and The Swan Princess featured songs written by David Zippel, who also provided the singing voice of Jean-Bob in the real film. *Like Odette turn into a swan Rothbart uses the Forbidden Arts to turn Ash into a Pikachu. Links The links for this film will be coming soon. Category:Spin-off films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Princess films